youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Kristen Parker
Kristen Parker is the daughter of Elaine and Kirk Parker in Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors and had a boyfriend name Rick Johnson in Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. In Nightmare on Elm Street 3, she was portrayed by actress Patricia Arquette and in Nightmare on Elm Street 4 by Tuesday Knight. By Nightmare on Elm Street 4, Kristen is the last surviving Elm Street Child and got killed by Freddy Krueger. Early Life Kristen Parker was born in 1971 to Elaine Parker and Kirk Parker in Springwood, Ohio. In 1968, her parents, along with the other Parents of Springwood, burned Freddy Krueger to death after the courts let him go free. The parents established themselves on Elm Street and covered up all traces of Krueger. Kristen was born three years later and was never told about Krueger or her parents' hand in his death. At a young age, Kristen began to demonstrate extraordinary abilities: she sometimes pulled her father into her dreams. Kirk always thought these experiences were normal dreams of his, and never suspected a thing. However, this strange ability of Kristen's stopped manifesting when her father left the family. Following this, Elaine began to frequently bring men home, and her relationship with Kristen could be described as rocky at best. Some time before the events detailed below, Elaine took away Kristen's credit cards. Dream Warrior In 1987, sixteen-year-old girl name Kristen began to have recurring nightmares about Freddy and the old Elm Street House. Following his death, the 3 Dream Demons had allowed Freddy to haunt the dreams of his murderers' children. Any injuries that the so-called Elm Street Children suffered in these nightmares happened in the waking world. Recently, Freddy had been killing numerous children in their sleep, and Kristen was one of his latest targets. One night, Kristen stayed up very late, under the pretense that she was waiting for Elaine to come home, but in reality she was finishing her paper-mache model of the Elm Street House, trying to ward off sleep. When she eventually fell asleep, Kristen suffered a nightmare in which she entered the Elm Street House and was chased by Freddy before entering a room full of dead teenagers. Upon waking up, Kristen went into her bathroom only to discover she was still dreaming. Freddy, disguised as the sink faucet, cut her wrist with his razors, causing her to fall unconscious. The next morning, Elaine took her daughter to Westin Hills Asylum to be treated for what Elaine thought was attention seeking. When the orderlies attempted to sedate Kristen, the teenager went into a rage, cutting the wrist of Max, one of the orderlies. Kristen, in a state of shock, began to sing the jumprope song designed by the 3 little girls. Kristen only calmed down when a woman name Nancy Thompson, who's looking for a job at the hospital, came in and finished the rhyme for her. The next day, a calmed Kristen began to attend group sessions with the other troubled teens of the hospital, supervised by Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. The assembled teens were the last seven remaining Children of Elm Street, and had all ended up in the hospital as a result of surviving attacks from Freddy. As the teenagers around her are systematically slaughtered, Kristen learns a horrifying secret that her parents had torched Freddy after the courts had set him free. Thanks to her parent's actions, Freddy was now after Kristen and the gang. Nancy also informed everybody that they all posess dream powers with Kristen's being the ability to pull people in and out of dreams. She also has the ability to do all sorts of gymnastics. In the final battle, Nancy is killed by Freddy, leaving Kristen to try and help defeat Freddy Krueger. The team is successful in their efforts, although there is very little of the Elm Street Children left. Dream Master Kristen is now out of Westin Hills and enjoying life with her boyfriend Rick Johnson and his sister Alice Johnson. She goes to Springwood High School again with her surviving friends from Elm Street 3, Kincaid and Joey. Still paranoid that Freddy isn't completely dead, Kristen still goes into her dreams to make sure he is still gone. Unfortunately, her suspicions aren't completely unfounded as Freddy is reanimated and begins to slaughter her friends again. Her Death Kristen is drugged by her mother at dinner who has noticed that Kristen quit sleeping again. Dizzy and close to passing out, Kristen tries to call Alice for help before falling asleep and waking up on a beach. Freddy invades her dream, sinking her through the sand and sending her into the boiler room of 1428 Elm Street. Freddy tricks Kristen into calling Alice into her dreams as to keep bringing him victims. Kristen charges Freddy in order to protect Alice from him, but is grabbed by Freddy and thrown into the watery furnace, burning her to death. Before she dies, Kristen passes her power to people into dreams to Alice but before the power could reach her it passes through Freddy first taking a part of himself with it. Alice could only watch in horror as Freddy absorves Alice's soul. In reality, Kristen's room was ignited in flames. Her tombstone is seen near Nancy, Joey and Kincaid's graves. After Death During several points after the film, Kristen is brought up several times by Alice and Rick. Alice tells Rick that she can feel Kristen's presence within her, in Rick's nightmare, Kristen is brushing her hair and asking Rick to play with her. Kristen immediately turns around and laughs at Rick as her face is now burnt and soaked in water. When Alice is sucked into the movie screen, she sees that several auidence members clapping that are her deceased friends, among them is Kristen. Trivia *''Nightmare on Elm Street 3 was Patricia Arquette's first film. *Actress Tuesday Knight, who portrayed Kristen in ''Nightmare on Elm Street 4, performed the opening song called "Nightmare". *According to Internet Movie Database, actress Patricia Arquette could not reprise her role as Kristen, because she was pregnant during filming. *She was the first and the only Nightmare heroine who was portrayed by two actresses. Quotes *"We have matching luggage again...The bags under your eyes. Nightmares?" (To Alice) *"God, I hate dreaming." *"Well, Mom, when two of your friends die in the same day, let me know what it does to your appetite." Category:Females died in the movies Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Deceased Characters Category:Daughters Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Girlfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:About Females Category:Survivor Category:Patients